The present invention relates to a bracelet in particular from a wristwatch, comprising a plurality of links of flattened form, of the watch chain type.
Metal bracelets are most frequently to be found in the form of an assembly of flat links which are disposed in side-by-side relationship and which are hingedly connected to each other in succession. The links generally comprise small plates which are disposed parallel to each other and which are connected to each other by means of pins forming hinges, which are disposed perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the bracelet. That kind of construction makes it possible, if desired, to provide a bracelet of decreasing width, thereby affording a pleasant configuration, by joining together links whose width itself decreases. Such a construction also provides a high degree of flexibility at the same time as virtually eliminating any lateral displacement of one link with respect to the adjacent link. However, that kind of bracelet is particularly monotonous in appearance, as is occasioned in particular by the repetition of links which have a flat surface.
In order to give the bracelet a more aesthetically attractive appearance, while still proposing using links which have a flat surface, it is possible to use a bracelet of watch chain type. Such a bracelet is formed by intertwined links which are more or less close-fitting, being a construction as is employed for the chains for pocket watches. In that case, the rings forming the links of the chain, each of which lies over another, impart a wavy line to the bracelet, which is a very attractive effect. However, the watch-type chain suffers from the disadvantages that the rings which make up the chain must be welded or soldered once they have been fitted into each other, which is not an easy matter when using certain materials such as titanium which are difficult to weld or solder but which, besides their lightness, also afford a remarkable degree of resistance to wear. It should also be noted that the conventional watch-type chain has rings which move laterally with respect to each other, the effect of which is to permit the chain to be rolled around itself in its longitudinal direction. That is an undesirable effect, in regard to a watch bracelet.